This Administrative Core supports a program project (POI) on health and economic status in older populations. The POI includes four component research project proposals that use parallel methods and overiapping data sources to obtain insights into various aspects of the overall theme. The Administrative Core is intended to provide the project leaders and their colleagues with an intellectually stimulating, productive environment for the conduct of their scientific work. It provides administrative and data support for the projects that allows cross-project efficiencies and helps researchers focus on science. It facilitates formal and informal communication among projects, to ensure that opportunities for collaboration and synergies that arise during the course of the work are fully exploited. It promotes and assists in the dissemination of research results through journal submissions, presentations to professional meetings, briefings or legislative testimony, and policy-oriented papers and summaries. It supports contacts and interactions with researchers at other institutions, NIA, and the policy community. It will provide support in accessing data and help with data protection plans. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This Administrative Core provides aclministrative and data support to researchers working on interrelated projects on health and economic status in older populations. It supports communications among these and other researchers in the health field, helps them convey their findings to policymakers and the public, and aids in realizing efficiencies across projects.